ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Statistiken
http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia.org_is_more_popular_than... * Yahoo.com.cn (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking October 2006. * Passport.net (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking July 2006. * Google UK (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking May 2006. * Google Japan* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking March 2006. * Naver.com* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking March 2006. * AOL (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking February 2006, but Alexa states that it greatly under records AOL's traffic as AOL has its own browser. * 3721.com* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking February 2006. * Tom.com* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking February 2006. * nate.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking February 2006. * daum.net (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking February 2006. * Rakuten.co.jp (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking January 2006. * Google Canada (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking November 2005. * comcast.net (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking November 2005. * Google España* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking November 2005. *google.de* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking October 2005 * China.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking October 2005 *MSN Japan* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking September 2005 *google.fr* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking July 2005 *Xinhua* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking July 2005 *Free.fr* (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking June 2005 *myway.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking June 2005. *searchscout.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking June 2005. *google.com.au (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking June 2005. * Lycos.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking May 2005. *Ask Jeeves, aka ask.com (website | graph) - ahead on 3 month ranking May 2005. *google.it (website) Ahead on 3 month ranking April 2005. *wanadoo.fr (website | graph) Ahead on 3 month ranking April 2005. *Walla.co.il (in Hebrew) (website | graph) Ahead on three month ranking by April 2005. *AltaVista (website | graph) Three month ranking higher by March 2005. * msn.co.uk (website | graph) - Since Mar 2005 *miniforum.org (in traditional Chinese) (website | graph) Ahead on three month ranking 6th March 2005. Passing this made Wikipedia 2nd among dot-orgs. * excite.com (website | graph ) Wikipedia ahead on 3 month ranking by January 2005 * dmoz.org (website | graph) Passed at the end of September 2004. * Hotbot (website | graph) - Since March 2004 * Mysearch.com (website | graph) - Since March 2004; taking a hard tumble. * Looksmart.com (website | graph) - Since late January 2004 * Onelook.com (website | graph) - Since February 2003 * www.arxiv.org (website | graph) - Since December 2002 or longer * google.com.hk (website) - Since Jan 2005 * google.nl (website) - Since Jan 2005 * google.com.tr (website) - Since Oct 2004 * freesoft.org (website | graph) - unknown/forever *EncycloZine (website | graph) - unknown/forever *Beakman's World (website | graph) - Since 3nd quarter 2003 *Weather Underground (website | graph) - Since 1st quarter 2004 1 yahoo.com 284 75 8.35 30 2 google.com 288 28 8.47 11.2 3 msn.com 253 30 7.44 12 4 baidu.com 79 12 2.32 4.8 5 sina.com.cn 75 10 2.21 4 6 myspace.com 32 18 0.94 7.2 7 ebay.com 41 11 1.21 4.4 8 sohu.com 52 7 1.53 2.8 9 yahoo.co.jp 32 12 0.94 4.8 10 qq.com 53 7.5 1.56 3 11 passport.net 84 3.2 2.47 1.28 12 163.com 45 5 1.32 2 13 yahoo.com.cn 45 4.5 1.32 1.8 14 amazon.com 42 5 1.24 2 15 microsoft.com 59 2.6 1.74 1.04 16 google.co.uk 25 3.8 0.74 1.52 17 wikipedia.org 34 2.5 1 1 18 blogger.com 34 2.3 1 0.92 19 taobao.com 16 3.5 0.47 1.4